


Wishful

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-09
Updated: 2008-02-09
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Floyd's willing; Dinah says no</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishful

"Don't even think it."

"You've got a rep, Pretty..."

He couldn't even get the other word out, because she had him by the throat, eyes hard and glaring.

"One, I lost the man I came to respect. Two, you're nowhere near his league on what I respected. Three...you're too young."

She let him go, and he just smiled slyly.

"Just keep it in mind, if the itch to walk this side strikes you again, Black Canary. 'Stroke wasn't the only merc with a sense of style."

"Maybe not, Lawton. That doesn't change you being too young for my tastes."


End file.
